A Date With Disaster
by MidnightsFantasy
Summary: Please! Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything just don't hurt me! Easy I'm not going to hurt you. Ishizu looked up to see dark crimson eyes looking at plete
1. Save Me

Blue skies and white clouds covered the city of Domino. The afternoon was quite warm for a spring day. But upon these sapphire skies, was the horror of one's life. Ishizu, a young egyptian teenager, looked out of the window with sad eyes. Bakura was on his way home. She dreaded his return everyday. If she didn't get her chores done,  
she would be hurt like last time. The memory was still fresh in her mind. Just the thought of it made her shake.  
Ishizu only wished that someone would love her. Not for her beautiful jet black hair, ocean blue eyes, and her fairly tanned skin. Just for who she was.  
  
But she knew that would never be possible. Bakura would never allow it. The conciquences would be dire. She couldn't image the pain she would indure. As she looked out the glass window, she saw Bakura enter the first floor door. Thank goodness she had finished all of her chores. Then she remembered that she had forgot to make the beds. Now she was going to get it. She ran to the bedrooms as fast as she could. But she wasn't fast enough.  
For Bakura entered the bedroom door with a look of rage.  
  
"Ishizu! Why aren't those beds made!?"  
  
"I-I didn't have enough t-time."  
  
"Enough time? Enough time?! I bet! Now you're going to pay for your disobeying!"  
  
He struck Ishizu with his hand. Knocking her flat on her back. He came torwards her and gave her a swift kick in the side. She flew across the floor and hit the wall. She whimpered in pain as she struck the wall hard. She knew right there and then that she had to get out somehow. She grabbed the chair beside her and flung it at Bakura.  
It hit Bakura with a thud, now knocking him to the floor.  
  
"You'll pay for that Ishizu!"  
  
Ishizu ran outside of the house and fled for her life. She hid in a darkened alley. Hoping that Bakura wouldn't find her.  
  
Yami walked down the sidewalk while talking to Yugi through their mindlink.  
  
Yami, why are you so happy that Tea dumped you?  
  
Because I was tired of hearing her friendship speeches.  
  
(A.N No offence Tea lovers.)  
  
Oh.  
  
As Yami was strolling down the sidewalk, her heard someone crying in the alley beside of him. He peered though to see if he could see anyone. He was suprised to see a egyptian teenager crying.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Ishizu instantly thought is was Bakura and yelled,"Please! Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything you want me to just don't hurt me again!"  
  
Yami was shocked by her response. He started to talk to her gently.  
  
"Easy, I'm noe going to hurt you? Why would I? You have done nothing wrong."  
  
Ishizu looked up to see dark crimson eyes looking at her. Yami walked up to her and got down on his knees to see her a little better. He could plainly see the fear in her eyes.  
  
"What has happened to you? Why are you so afraid?"  
  
"I've been abused, so I ran away."  
  
Yami smiled and he answered calmly to the frightened girl.  
  
"Why don't you come and stay with me for awhile. I don't want you to be hurt again."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. Now come, let us go to ny home where you can stay for awhile."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Yami gave her a welcoming look and lifted her into his arms. Ishizu was a little scared of going with him. But something told her that she would be okay. She put her arms around Yami's shoulders and rested her head on his chest. She started to fall asleep from the safety and warmth she felt. Yami looked at Ishizu and held her close to him.  
  
Next Chapter will be coming soon. Sorry for the lateness 


	2. Is this a Dream?

Yami walked home with the sleeping girl in his arms. He was wondering what happened to her. Why she was so afraid.  
But he knew she would be safe with him. On the way home, Yami was having a conversation with Yugi.  
  
Yami, who is that?  
  
A girl no duh.  
  
I know it's a girl! What's her name?  
  
I don't know. But I'll ask her when she awakes.  
  
I wonder where she came from? Why she was hiding in an alley?  
  
That's what I would like to know.  
  
Yugi thought it was time to have some fun. So he decided he was going to pick at Yami's thoughts.  
  
Sure is pretty isn't she?  
  
Yes, very. I just wish I knew more about her. Like, how old she is.  
  
Yeah, but even if you knew her age you still couldn't go out with her because you're too old.  
  
WHAT!?!?!?!? Yugi! Where did that come from?  
  
Don't know but it's fun!  
  
You're such a brat.  
  
Tell me something I don't know!  
  
You're so spoiled, you know that?  
  
Yup.  
  
Yami walked home and laid the sleeping girl on his bed. The next day, Ishizu awoke to find that she was in a comfortable bed. She sat up and looked at her surroundings. This wasn't the apartment she knew. She looked around the room. She couldn't believe her eyes. The softy silk sheets, the warm blanket, and a soft mattress.  
  
"I can't believe this. Is it a dream?"  
  
A voice behind her said,"This is no dream."  
  
Ishizu turned quickly to look a teenager staring at her. She became frightened very fast. She lept out of bed and started to plead. Almost as if he were going to hurt her.  
  
"Please! I'm so sorry. I didn't know that this was your home. I'll just leave and be out of your way."  
  
Yami grabbed her by the arm and stopped her.  
  
"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you and you're not in the way."  
  
She finaly calmed down and sat back down on the bed. Yami sat right beside of her.  
  
"You know, you can stay here for awhile if you want to. From what I saw when I first met you, you were scared out of your mind."  
  
"Truely?"  
  
"Yes. Now tell me what is you name?"  
  
"Ishizu. Ishizu Ishtar."  
  
"I'm Yami. Pharaoh Yami. But don't call me Pharaoh. I just want to be like everybody else."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Yami looked at her and traced the fear in her eyes. He looked sadly at Ishizu and took her hand in his own. She glanced down at her hand to see him holding it. She looked him in the face as a smlie spread across it.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll be safe with us."  
  
"Us? Who's us?"  
  
"Oh. I almost forgot. Yugi lives here too. He's very funny once you get to know him."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Thank you for what?"  
  
"For giving me someone I can trust."  
  
Yami got up and walked to the door. He grinned at her one last time and left her alone to be in peace.  
  
'This is all happening so fast. I hope Bakura doesn't find out I'm here. Or else, I'll be in deep water.'  
  
Sorry for the very late update. 2 day horse show and a few brain farts. 


	3. Confession

As the days went by she forgot all about Bakura. She was enjoying Yami and Yugi's company. Especially Yami.  
Everytime she was around him, she always felt safe and secure around him. One night, as she was getting ready to go to bed, she saw a note on the small table net to the bed. It said...  
  
Ishizu,  
  
I don't really know haw to say this but, everytime I'm around you, I feel different. As if my soul is gliding on air. I hope you can return my feelings when I say that I love you Ishizu. I just can't stop thinking about you. I love you so much. Not just because of your beauty, but your kind heart. I hope that you understand.  
  
Love, Yami  
  
She set the note down and smiled. She couldn't believe that Yami felt the same way. She had to return his feelings soon. She awoke around 2:30am, she couldn't sleep. She got out of bed and went to talk to Yami. As Ishizu entered the room, she saw Yami's sleeping form. Ishizu didn't want to wake him, so she tried to leave the room. A sudden voice made her stop in her tracks.  
  
"Ishizu?" a tired voice asked.  
  
"Y-Yes?"  
  
"Did you nedd something?"  
  
"Uh...no. Well...actually um, I-I..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Uh...I just um wanted...to um... tell you that uh..."  
  
"Why don't you come and sit down."  
  
She gracefully walked over and sat down on Yami's side of the bed.  
  
"Now, what is it that you want to tell me?"  
  
"I read your note."  
  
"Y-You did?"  
  
"Yes. It was beautiful."  
  
"I know you think I'm foolish."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I don't think that you could love me. Who could love someone like me? I'm just a spirit. For who could ever love a spirit?"  
  
Ishizu put a hand on Yami's hand.  
  
"I could."  
  
Yami looked at her and could hardly believe what he was hearing. She gave him a warm smile.  
  
"Yami, you're a kind person. It doesn't matter if you're a spirit. Because I love you for who you are."  
  
Yami leaned forward and kissed her quickly.  
  
"Thank you, Ishizu. For understanding."  
  
"You're welcome Yami."  
  
Then Ishizu got up and went to the door. She looked back and smiled at Yami. Yami was sitting up in the bed.  
He could not believe that Ishizu returned his love. Happily, he fell back asleep. 


	4. Bakura's Defeat

The next morning, Yami had woken up early. So he went to go see Ishizu. Ishizu was still asleep. He sat down on the edge of the bed and stoked Ishizu's side. Yami gazed at the young girl who had declared her love for him last night. Then again, so did he. But that didn't matter.  
  
The days went by and the two had grown inseperateable.(A.N I don't know how to spell it so work with me!) It seemed that nothing could tear them apart. Then it happened. One night as Ishizu, Yami, and Yugi were sleeping, Bakura found out where she was. So he broke in through her window and kidnaped her.  
  
"Where are you taking me?!"  
  
"Shut up you stupid girl!"  
  
"Yami will find you!"  
  
"Does it look like I care?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"NO!!! I don't care! Then again, I'll hold you for ransom. That Pharaoh will come to save you. Then I'll finish him off and get my servent back."  
  
With that said he tied and gagged Ishizu. She dreaded seeing Yami die so she hoped he wouldn't come find her. But her worst fear just became true. Bakura wrote the ransom and through it through the window at Yami's. Yami was awoken by the sudden smach. He turned on the light and read the note with horror. He read the note.  
  
Dear Pharaoh,  
  
I have captured Ishizu. If you ever want your love back then come into the apartment on 304 WillowBrook Road.  
You had better hurry. Or I'll kill the girl.  
  
Kidnapper, Bakura  
  
Yami wasted no time as he then rushed to Ishizu's aid. When he found the apartment room, he saw Ishizu looking out of the window.  
  
"Ishizu!"  
  
"Yami! You must leave now!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You must leave now quickly!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because of me."  
  
Bakura siezed Ishizu and stared into Yami's hate filled eyes.  
  
"Now, if you don't defend yourself I will kill the girl."  
  
"Defend myself?"  
  
"Yes. Did you honestly think I would just let her go without something in return?"  
  
"No."  
  
"If you give your life and not defend yourself, I'll let the girl go."  
  
Yami thought hard. What should he do? Should he die for her? Or let her die? Finally, he answered.  
  
"Alright. I give my life in exchange."  
  
"Excellent. Now let-"  
  
"No Yami! I won't let you die! I can't let you."  
  
Bakura released the girl and she ran into Yami's arms. Crying her heart out to Yami.  
  
"No! I can't, I won't let you die. I'll never let you die. Please, please don't leave me."  
  
Yami looked at her sad form. He felt horrible for making her upset, but he was doing the right thing.  
  
"Ishizu, I'll never leave you. Never."  
  
Yami lifted Ishizu's chin and looked at her tear streaked face. He leaned closer to her and kissed her. Bakura thought he was going to throw up. After a few seconds, they broke apart and Yami backed away from her.  
As Yami stood in front of Bakura, a lone tear found it's way down Yami's cheek. He saw the blade that was about to kill him. Suddenly, Bakura was attacked by a flying pillow.  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
"There's more where that came from."  
  
Soon feathers were flying everywhere. And well, since the chair worked before. We'll use it again. Yami ducked the flying chair. He tried to get out of the way, which he did, but his foot twisted and fell to the floor. He chanted some words in Egyptian. Bakura's ear piercing yell was the last they had heard out of him. Ishizu stopped what she was doing and didn't see Bakura. She ran to Yami's side and helped him up. His face could tell that he had been hurt.  
  
"Where did he go?"  
  
"To the Shadow Realm."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The Shadow Realm. His spirit shall wander the darkness for all eternity."  
  
"So he can't come back?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Now that is settled, are you ready to go home?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
Ishizu put Yami's arm around her shoulder and helped him walk home. When they got home, she looked at Yami's ankle.  
  
"Nice going, you twisted your ankle. You're gonna have some trouble walking because it'll hurt."  
  
"I can live with that."  
  
"Good."  
  
Ishizu sat beside of Yami. They were both happy to be together again. Over the months, the two were married. But, a few months later can tell a whole new adventure.  
  
Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: Hope you all enjoyed the story. There is a sequel to this story, which is called.  
"Bakura's Return". Let me give you a little info, Bakura comes back and Ishizu and Yami have a daughter. So, that's all for now!  
  
Seto: That stupid rabbit says that.  
  
Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: You mean Bugs Bunny?  
  
Seto: Whatever.  
  
Yami: Alright, that's enough!  
  
Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: Enough what?  
  
Yami: You have tortured me for the last 2 stories.  
  
Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: So, what's your point?  
  
Yami: My point is that you've killed me in both of you're stories and now you're torturing our kid.  
  
Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: Yeah.  
  
Yami:#$&&&$$!!!!!!  
  
Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: YAMI!!!!  
  
Yami: Oops. Did I just say that?  
  
Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: Yup.  
  
Yami: Oh for the love of Ra.  
  
Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: Alrighty then. Well I'd really like to thank my best friend Patricia! She's an awsome humor writer. So look for our story called..."Dingbat Mania"! 


End file.
